REINO DE LAS SOMBRAS DIMENSIONAL Primera parte
by Jos D
Summary: Yugi y sus amigos comenzaran hacer un viaje atraves de diferentes dimensiones para recoger artículos del milenio perdidos, cartas de dioses agipcios y aztecas, y evitar la expansion del reino de las sombras a otros mundos.
1. Chapter 1

Yugi y sus amigos se enteran que existen otros artículos de milenio en otras dimensiones y también se enteran que alguien esta creando artículos de milenio hechos con maldad y tratan de expandir el reino de las sombras hacia las otras dimensiones, podrá Yugi y compañía, junto con unos viajeros dimensionales acabar con sus nuevos enemigos para restaurar el equilibrio entre las dimensiones.

**REINO DE LAS SOMBRAS DIMENSIONAL (Primera parte)**

Capítulo 1

Era un fin semana en la casa de Yugi, donde estaba recordando lo buenos tiempos, junto con su amigo Yami.

"Ya ha pasado una dos semanas, desde que Yami se fue a su mundo, como lo extraño pero es bueno saber que ya su alma descansa en paz" decía Yugi

Mientras tanto en el museo Domino, un sujeto de piel rojiza con cabello blanco, ojos amarillentos, mirada profunda y penetrante, observaba una piedra en donde aparecía el faraón luchando contra el hechicero, el sujeto tenía ropas como si viniera de una época pasada, (llevaba una ropa como si fuera un arabe).

"Sin con que es él a quien debo buscar" dijo el sujeto, quien después observó su brazo, que levaba consigo un especie de brazalete dorado, en donde hay 5 puntas (como el de la sortija del milenio), y en el centro un ojo parecido el ojo de Horus de los artículos del milenio, sólo que éste parecía tener origen azteca o maya. Él observa bien su brazalete que le indicaba una dirección.

"Veo que ya encontraste los jeroglíficos" dijo una chica de cabello rubio, piel rojiza, ojos azules, que vestía con ropas mas modernas que la que lleva su compañero, ella vestía una blusa verde sin manga, con una minifalda negra, también llevaba un artículo de color dorado, era parecido a un reloj de arena y en la parte alta del reloj tenía un triangulo y unos numero romanos (era un reloj tanto de arena así como de sol), el símbolo del ojo se encontraba en ése triángulo.

"Sí; y mi Brazalete del Milenio me indica hacia donde debemos dirigirnos"

De pronto una criatura oscura que se parecía Serpent Night Dragon, salía del ojo del triángulo, la criatura parecía decir algo que el sujeto no entendía.

"Que está diciendo?" dijo el sujeto

"Que mientras más pronto vayamos mejor, ya que la ayuda del faraón es indispensable, ya que no es posible que lo hagas solo, emperador Luxius" dijo la chica

"Entiendo Marie, pero a veces siento que si quiero conocer mi pasado, eso es algo que solo me corresponde, pero veo que no, puede que él me pueda ayudar a descubrir mi pasado"

En el edificio de la corporación Kaiba, el joven Seto se dirigía hacia su oficina junto con Mokuba, le estaba hablando sobre sus planes para las nuevas atracciones de Kaibalandia y sus otros parques de diversiones.

Cuando entraron se dieron cuenta que en un sillón una niña pequeña estaba recostada y dormida. Parecía tener 9 años estaba vestida con uniforme escolar de color blanco, llevaba una falda roja y tenía unos símbolos en el lado izquierdo de su blusa, su cabello era rosado, sus ojos de color verde, sus mejillas se veian rosadas.

"Seto vés lo mismo que yo hay una niña en la oficina" dijo Mokuba

"¿Oye quién eres tú y que haces en mi oficina?" dijo Seto sacudiendo a la niña quien despertó.

"Cómo entraste sin ser vista?" pregunto Mokuba

La niña despertó con una sonrisa alegre:

"Perdon mi nombre es Silvia, y vengo aquí para darte un mensaje importante para ti Seto" decía la niña expresándose de una manera alegre y juguetona

"Qué mensaje" pregunto Kaiba

"Bueno existe alguien que quiere apoderarse de tu empresa y también alguien quien quiere robarte tu identidad" dijo la niña

"Qué de que estas hablando como que alguien quiere robar la identidad de seto y de robar su compañía"

"Y cómo sabes eso quién te lo dijo"

"Si quieres saber más aquí esta la dirección en esta carta, ha y debo acompañarte, sino entonces no sabrás nada" dijo Silvia

'Qué acompañar a esta chiquilla, demonios' pensaba Kaiba

En una zona costera donde barcos dejaban y llevaban cargamentos (donde Yugie peleo contra el Joey manipulado por Marick), se encontraban un joven pesquero y un muchacho junto con varios de sus hermanos, estaban reunidos porque ambos recibieron unas cartas con mensaje que decía que si quieren tener duelos interesantes, es mejor que vinieran.

"Oye sabes quien fue quien lo envió" pregunto Espa Roba a Mako Tsunami

"Yo fui quien lo envió" dijo un sujeto con un peinado casi como si tuviera cuernos de demonio, llevaba ropas oscuras, playera negra sin manga, jeans negreo, con un cinto que tiene la imagen de una calavera y unos tatuajes en sus brazos.

"Y quien eres tú?" pregunto Mako

"Llámenme Delv el chico demonio"

"Te llamas así porque usas una baraja de demonios verdad?" pregunto Espa Roba

"Sí pero necesito que me acompañen ya que los duelos que serán muy interesantes serán en lugares lejanos" dijo el chico quien sonreía casi malévolamente

En los restos de una isla abandonada, en donde antes era una fabrica de armas y transportes militares, una mujer usaba una latop para entrar a las computadoras secretas de unas las antiguas instalaciones de la corporación Kaiba. La mujer era un tanto extraña, la mitad de su ropa era de color blanco mientras que la otra era de color oscuro, además sus cabellos también eran de distintos colores, por un lado rubio pálido y por otro oscuro, y sus ojos, el lado izquierdo era café, mientras que le otro era azul.

"Espero que tenga razon ya que ayuda puede ser necesaria" decía la mujer, quien parecía buscar algo o alguien

"Sí lo logré si estaba aquí"

"Eh donde estoy" decía un niño que aparecía en la laptop

"Buenos días Noa" decía ella

"Eh quién eres tú"

"No hay tiempo para explicar tu mundo corre peligro necesito que entres en este comunicador" decía la chica enseñando un aparato parecido a un game boy o libreta digital

"Para qué" pregunto Noa

"Necesitaremos de tu ayuda, Yugi va necesitarte" decía la mujer convenciendo a Noa

De vuelta en el museo, Ishizu estaba hablando con su hermano hasta que alguien tocó.

"Pase" dijo Ishizu

"Ishizu Ishtar" dijo Marie

"Sí"

"Necesitamos hablar a tí y a tu hermano sobre algo importante"

En la casa de Salomón Moto, estaba barriendo en las afueras de su casa, escuchó que los amigos de Yugi llegaban.

"Buenos días muchachos"

"Buenos días señor Moto" decía Tea

"Oye Yugi se encuentra"

"Sí esta en su cuarto"

"Que bien porque necesitamos hablar con él" dijo Luxius apareciendo detrás del grupo.

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

Primero les quiero aclarar algo, este fanfic tendra crossovers y serán de diferentes animes, y por una razón le puse primera parte, porque la segunda parte será la primera dimensión en donde algunos de los personajes aterrizarán. El fanfic consistirá en 8 partes.

Aquí les va el segundo capítulo, si tiene algunas dudas con respecto a la historia, yo se las responderé.

**REINO DE LAS SOMBRAS DIMENSIONAL (Primera parte)**

**Capítulo 2**

"Que bien porque necesitamos hablar con él" dijo Luxius apareciendo detrás del grupo.

"Hum te conocemos?" preguntó Tea

"Quién eres porque hablas en plural si solamente estás tu" dijo Joel viendo a un chico como de 19 años, con ropa moderna.

"Me llamo Luxius y hablé en plural porque vendrán mas personas para que tenga una platica con su amigo Yugi, ya que éste mundo y otros mundos corren peligro"

"Ehh otros mundos a qué te refieres" pregunto Tea

"Se los explicaré luego" dijo Lexius recordando la platica que tuvo con Marie

Flashback

"Emperador Luxius te recomiendo que mejor cambies de atuendo" dijo Marie

"Porqué lo dices?"

"Porque hay gente que te ve y creo que deberías vestirte de acuerdo al lugar donde estamos, además de que no creo que puedas causarle confianza a los amigos del faraon"

"Estás hablando en serio?" preguntó Luxius dudando sobre Marie

"Claro y por eso tenía previsto esto" dijo Marie

"Bueno después de que me cambie quiero que vayas hacia donde está Ishizu, Marik y Odion, y trata de reunirlos en el punto donde acordamos" dijo Luxius

"En la casa de Yugi?"

"Exacto"

Fin del Flashback

Luxius entró a la casa de Yugi y le dijo al abuelo de Yugi que le hablara, el chico del peinado exótico, bajó de las escaleras, el esperaba a sus amigos pero no esperaba al sujeto que se quedó viendo.

"Vaya tenemos compañía"

"Yugi debemos hablar hay algo importante que debemos hacer, ya que tanto mi mundo, el suyo y otros mundos corren peligro"

"Eh de qué me estás hablando, amigos entienden lo que éste sujeto dice?" pregunto Yugi

"Yo ni le entiendo lo que dice" dijo Tristán

"No sé creo que éste tipo está loco" dijo Joey

'No lo creo, ya que hubo otras veces en la que yo y Yami hemos tenido que salvar al mundo varias veces, pero quisiera saber más de lo que me trata de decir'

"Me puede explicar bien, el porqué este y otros mundos corren peligro"

"Te lo explicaré en cuanto lleguen los demás" dijo Luxius

"Los demás quiénes? Preguntó Yugi

"Ahí vienen" dijo Luxius saliendo afuera

Afuera una limosina se estacionaba, y dentro de él salían los hermanos Kaiba junto con una niña.

"Kaiba, qué hace él aquí" dijo Yugi

Luego en un autobús salián los hermanos Ishtar junto con Odion y Marie, de pronto un helicóptero se escuchaba.

"Qué Marik, Ishizu y Odion? ellos también?" dijo Tea

"Oigan acaso ése helicóptero se dirigué hasta aquí?" dijo Tristán

Un helicóptero pasaba arriba de la casa, y una mujer extraña saltó de él, mientras tanto el piloto se iba. La chica se quedaba observando a Luxius, ella sostenía un aparato en sus manos.

"Excelente forma de llegar quien quiera que seas" dijo Joey

"Oigan que demonios estamos haciendo aquí" dijo Seto

"Ya lo sabrás no te desesperes" dijo Silvia con su mirada más simpática

"Ishizu, Marik, Odion que hacen aquí" pregunto Yugi.

"La verdad es que ella nos dijo que nosotros debemos ayudarte, ya que al parecer…" Ishizu fue interrumpida por Marie.

"Ya les explicaremos luego que está sucediendo"

"Creo que yo debo presentarme primero, pero no creo que sería justo ya que falta un grupo mas para que estémos completos" dijo Luxius, quien volteó y un auto a gran velocidad se dirigían hacia ellos, algunos se pusieron nerviosos al ver que chocó con bote de basura y que rompió uno de los espejos de otro auto.

"Oigan creo que hay un loco conduciendo ese auto, y se dirigue hacia acá" dijo Tristan

"Todos cúbrense" dijo Joey, quien él junto con otros se iban a distintas direcciones para no ser atropellados.

Mientras que algunos como Kaiba, Yugi y los otros desconocidos, se quedaron quietos. El auto dio vuelta dando muchos giros; y el conductor freno rápidamente hasta que llegó a unos centímetros de Luxius.

"Dime quién te enseñó a manejar así Delv?" dijo Luxius

"Yo mismo aprendí"

"Eso no nos sorprende" dijo Marie, mientras veía a los pasajeros, quienes eran quienes esperaban, pero dándose cuenta que habían mas de dos pasajeros, algunos parecían hermanos, pero además habían dos mujeres y el otro chico.

"Oye se supone que nada más tenías que traer a Mako y a Espa Roba, no a los hermanos Roba, ni a Mai, ni a Doug, ni a Serenity"

"Qué Serenity está aquí" dijo Joey quien se dirigió al auto y vio que su hermana estaba mareada.

"Perdón, pero creo que maneje en exceso de velocidad, lo bueno es que perdí a esos policías" dijo Delv

"Quéeeeee" decían algunos.

"Porqué los trajiste" pregunto Luxius

"Pues, estos tres me los encontré en el camino y pensé que sería una buena idea traerlos" decía Delv recordando como trajo a los tres pasajeros extras.

Flashback

El auto de Delv iba a exceso de velocidad, se daba cuenta que la moto de un policía intentaba detenerlo.

"Oye no crees que vas demasiado rápido" dijo Espa

"El poli esta cerca" dijo Mako

"Descuida yo sé lo que hago" dijo Delv quien después entro a un callejón dejando despistado al policía, Delv salio de ese callejón y se da cuenta que delante de él se encontraba Serenity

"Vaya pero si es Serenity"

"Quien" preguntaron los dos pasajeros, mientras que los hermanos de Espa Roba se encontraban mareados.

"Es la hermana de Joey Wheler"

"Ella, ay se ve linda" decía Mako, sonrojado.

"Si es preciosa" dijo Espa sonrojado y haeicndo una mueca igual que Mako.

Delv se acercó a ella y le pregunto "Oye linda eres Serenity Wheler verdad?"

"Cómo sabe quien soy" volteo la chica viendo al tipo, y luego se da cuenta como la miraban otros dos sujetos. Mako y Espa no le quitaba la mirada a la hermana de Joey.

"Bueno lo se porque he visto sus duelos, namas quiero informarte que Joey ira hacer un viaje interesante en donde tendrá duelos interesantes, quieres acompañarnos"

"Seguro, hum si son amigos de mi hermano? verdad"

"Bueno esos dos"

"Hola linda me llamo Mako conocí a tu hermano en el reino de los duelistas"

"Y yo Espa Roba yo lo conocí en ciudad batallas"

"Si ambos perdieron porque tu hermano era mejor"

"Oye que estas diciendo" dijo Mako

"Bueno puede que nos haya vencido, pero eso fue por suerte" dijo Espa

"Bien me voy con ustedes" dijo Serenity

"Serenity?" decía una voz femenina

"Oh Hola Mai"

"Hola Serenity, no esperaba verte aquí, dime a donde crees que vas con esos payasos"

"A quien le llamas payasos" dijeron todos excepto Delv

"Oh voy a ver a mi hermano, ellos dicen que él tendrá un duelo interesante"

"Y también nosotros" dijo Mako y

"Bueno y porque no me invitaron a mí?" decía Mai quien después miro a Delv "Oye yo no te conozco"

"Eso que importa te subes o nó" dijo Delv

"Serenity?" dijo Doug

"Hola Doug que haces"

"Solo pasaba por aquí y bueno que me dices tu parece que tienes nuevos amigos"

"Bueno en realidad ellos me invitaron a ver a Joel por que me dicen que tendrá unos duelos interesantes" dijo Serenity

"Y nosotros también" dijo Mako y Espa, quienes escucharon unas patrullas

"Oigan no hay tiempo para charla súbanse todos" dijo Delv jalando a Serenity, Doug y a Mai

"Oye que te pasa" dijo Mai

"Vayámonos antes de que me atrapen" dijo Delv

Fin del flashback

"Que hacen ustedes aquí" pregunto Tea a los pasajeros del auto.

"A nosotros nos dijeron que tendremos duelos interesantes" dijo Mako

"Yo mejor comienzo" dijo Luxius

"Luxius ibas hacerlo sin mí" decía una chica cuya mitad del rostro estaba cubierto con velo, su ropaje parecía como de una chica árabe, además de que estaba acompañado de Bakura

"Bakura tu también"

"Ella me dijo que debo acompañarte Yugi ya que algo muy grande esta por suceder" dijo Bakura

"Bien si no hay mas interrupciones, comenzaré hablar" decía Luxius en voz alta

Todos comenzaron a cerrar la boca y a escuchar.

"Bien, déjame presentarme mi nombre es Luxius, ella es Marie, Delv, Silvia, Morgue" decía Lux presentando a la chica, de ropas de colores distintos

"y al que acompaña a Bakura es Cleo"

"Hace una semana, mi equipo y yo escuchamos una transmisión por radio, en la que un grupo de gente excavarían, para localizar los artículos del milenio y las cartas de dioses egipcios, nosotros fuimos inmediatamente al lugar y…"

"Artículos del milenio que es eso?" pregunto Espa Roba, cuya pregunta fue respondido por Yugi, Joey e Ishizu. Luxius escuchaba la conversación pero se vio obligado a interrumpir.

"Yugi le explicaras luego que son esos artículos pero primero escuchenme"

"Oye y que hay de mi compañía, yo solo vine aquí porque escuche que alguien se quiere apoderar de mi empresa y alguien quiere robarme la identidad" dijo seto quien después recibió una patada de parte de Silvia. "Ahhhh"

"Oye porque hiciste eso?" dijo Mokuba

"Luxius estaba por explicar esa parte, así que dile a tu hermano que no sea impaciente"

"Como estaba explicando, al llegar ayá, escuchamos que también tiene planeado destruir la compañía de Kaiba, pero eso sin antes, de que alguien pretende robarle la identidad a Seto, es decir alguien se hará pasar por él, tal vez disfrazado o clonado"

"Como que clonado" dijo Seto

"Y quienes son esas personas" pregunto Yugi

"En realidad se tratan de dos organizaciones convertidas en una, una organización se llamaba, la Garra Dorada cuyo lider es alguien llamado Dar Hol y la otra se llamaba, Ojos Negros, cuyo líder es Dar Ness, ellos hace un tiempo formaron una alianza, ellos y su gente, se hacen llamar ahora Cazadores del Shadow realm, nosotros tuvimos un enfrentamiento contra ellos, bueno yo intente evitar que se apoderaran de los artículos del milenio y de las cartas de dioses egipcios, pero lo único que logre fue que se esparcieran hacia lugares lejanos, lugares que van más allá del reino de las sombras"

"Como que lugares lejanos, a que te refieres?" pregunto Yugi

"Porque querían llevarse los artículos del milenio y las cartas de dioses egipcios" pregunto Tea

"Que es lo que quieren esos tipos, cual es su objetivo" pregunto Joey

"Y que eso del Reino de las Sombras" pregunto Mako

"Yugi, para que entiendas a que nos enfrentaremos, primero debo explicar el origen del reino de las sombras, sobre los otros mundos y el porque debo unir fuerzas con el faraón como la primera vez" dijo Luxius

"Que como que como la primera vez" pregunto Yugi.

Continuara…

Bueno espero que les hayan gustado, si tiene alguna duda sobre fanfic, solo pregúntame.

Saben pense en llamar a los cazadores como, Cazadores de las sombras, pero no se si este nombre salio mejor (el de Cazadores del Shadow Realm)


End file.
